<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A visit home by Ultraviolet_Sodapop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163142">A visit home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultraviolet_Sodapop/pseuds/Ultraviolet_Sodapop'>Ultraviolet_Sodapop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling on the floor, Disabled Character, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Short &amp; Sweet, They are in loooove, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultraviolet_Sodapop/pseuds/Ultraviolet_Sodapop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fanfic ever so I thought I would do something short but sweet with my Pathfinder, Phthalo Ryder meeting Jaal’s family. Little bit of smooches and love confessions, what more could you want? Just babes in love &lt;3</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaal Ama Darav/Male Ryder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A visit home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gentle rain hitting the ground and plant leafs around them as they walked reminded him of earth and its beautiful storms. Haval was always so beautiful but it was hard to focus on the beautiful scenery when Phthalo was bubbling over with excitement, he was about to meet Jaal’s true mother and family. Although They were holding hands as Jaal didn’t want Phthalo to get lost, even though Phthalo had been all over Haval more than once. He was just going along with it because holding Jaal’s hand was quite nice. </p><p>“Ryder there is no need to rush, my family isn’t going anywhere.” Jaal laughed that wonderful deep laugh, Phthalo quickly looked back with the widest smile.</p><p>“Are you kidding? This is so exciting! I wanna get there as fast as possible.” He beamed, Phthalo’s white hair bounced with each step, gaining more speed as they neared the house.</p><p>Jaal only chuckled, continuing to lead them to his family’s home. Ryder managed to collect himself as they walked up the front steps and into the home, but the extravagant smile never left his face and Jaal could have sworn it got even bigger as his true mother rushed over.</p><p>“Jaal! Jaal!” She smothered her son in a tight hug before pulling away with a worried face “wait, is there bad news?”</p><p>“No! No, Phthalo was just interested in where I grew up.” Jaal turned to face the human “Ryder, this is my true mother. Sahuna Ama Darav.”</p><p>Phthalo surged forward and hugged Sahuna tightly.</p><p>“It’s so wonderful to meet you!” He squeezed her before pulling back, his beaming smile never faultering.</p><p>“Jaal’s told me how much he admires you.” Sahuna smiled, sending a knowing look towards Jaal</p><p>That took Phthalo back a bit, his eyebrows raising as his cheeks filled with blushed. Shifting slightly on his prosthetic legs and crossing his arms, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.</p><p> “Oh, Really?” He let out a breathy laugh and glanced at Jaal who seemed equally surprised. “I would say I admire him too, has a good head on his shoulders.”</p><p>“He’s my favorite. Smart, loyal, kind. A great shot! Writes poetry, sews-“</p><p>“M-Mother...” he clears his throat and Ryder holds back a laugh.</p><p>“I’m late for a Resistance meeting, Stay clear.” She smiles and places her hands on both their shoulders before walking past them and down the steps.</p><p>Phthalo watched her leave before turning to face Jaal, an eyebrow raised with interest.</p><p>“Your mother is in the Resistance?” He questioned with a smirk “first your sister and now your mom, Is your whole family full of badasses?”</p><p>Jaal chuckled and bowed his head for a moment “yes she is, and by the way, every child is her favorite.”</p><p>At that they continued forward and walked through the front door and into a room full of dozens of Angara. Jaal places a hand on Phthalo’s lower back for a moment and smiled at his large family.</p><p>“Everyone! This is Phthalo.” Jaal spoke loudly and suddenly all eyes were on them, but it didn’t bother Phthalo at all as he quickly waved at them all.</p><p>“Hello! So lovely to meet you all!” Ryder chirped out as he tried to memorize all the faces in the room.</p><p>“Look who the Kaerkyn dragged in!”<br/>
“Welcome back.”</p><p>Voices spoke up from all around the room as Jaal and him walked through the crowd,</p><p>“This is where I spent most of my days growing up. Me, my sister Koana, our cousin Etta, and brother Finn. Then Bavsil, Rollu...” Jaal pointed to each of his family members as he said their names, Ryder suddenly realized how hard it was going to be remembering all these people, hopefully SAM was taking notes.</p><p>“So wonderful to have you back!”<br/>
“Hey Jaal.”<br/>
“Jaal! you brought someone special to meet us?”<br/>
“Gonna give your friend some real food?”<br/>
“Good to see you!”</p><p>The many people moving around him and all the conversations happening at once would usually overwhelm him, but surprisingly Phthalo found his all so thrilling!</p><p>“It’s very cozy, makes me kinda wish I had more siblings.” Phthalo laughed and gently elbowed Jaal.</p><p>“We like to live live this, It is infact quite cozy.” Jaal smiles, taking Phthalo to the side and through a door. </p><p>The door closed behind them and they stood in a small room, made to feel even smaller with the piles of half finished projects lining the floor. It reminded Phthalo of the tech lap on the ship, he smiled sweetly at the clutter, adoring that Jaal loved to figure things out.</p><p>“And here’s my room. My tiny sanctuary.” </p><p>“We have a saying that I like: “home is where the heart is” and I can definitely feel the heart here.” Ryder Hummed  in amusement, putting his hands behind his back.</p><p>“I like that.” Jaal hummed back as he moved some things around to make room but stopped at his bed “oh, no. Who put this here?”</p><p>Jaal picked up a box off his mattress before sitting down in its place and setting it on his lap, Phthalo sat on the bed next to him and stared inquisitively at the box in the Angaran’s hands.</p><p>“Schematics? Of...”</p><p>“When I was seven my aunt stole a Kett weapon for me, so I took it apart. To learn.” Jaal explained, waving his hand as he talked </p><p>“And that is-“ Phthalo paused ”-was a Kaerkyn.” </p><p>“Pet Kaerkyn—Alfit. He died. So I also took him apart”</p><p>Phthalo let out a sweet laugh and leaned into Jaal “seems to be a common theme here. But I don’t blame you, when I was little I stole Olive’s toys and took them apart because I wanted to see how they worked. I got in soooo much trouble.”</p><p>Jaal stared at Phthalo as he spoke, marveling at the human sitting next to him. The way his eyes sparked as he talked and how his noes crinkled as he smiled, it made Jaal feel as though his heart was swelling and threatened to bust.</p><p>“I never show people these things...” he set the box off to the side before staring deeply into Phthalo’s eyes</p><p> “you make my heart sing.” Jaal took a deep breath “I want us to be together.”</p><p>Phthalo was extremely surprised, blush quickly rising to his face as his heart rate went through the roof. He felt as though he might be dreaming because there is no way he is this lucky, to have the most beautiful man he has ever meant be actually interested in him. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water a few times before his brain rebooted.</p><p>“Y-Yes! Oh my goodness yes!!” Phthalo may have yelled, the excitement and happiness he had been feeling all day finally exploding out like a volcano made of joy. </p><p>Jaal laughed, a deep belly laugh that Ryder could feel through his whole body, it was electrifying! That may also be because of the electromagnetism Jaal had but that’s beside the point. Phthalo was practically buzzing as he drove forward and hugged Jaal fiercely, pressing their forehead’s together, joining Jaal in that deep laugh. Their laughing slowly died down as they stared at each other once more until there was a soft pause.</p><p>“I adore you...” Jaal spoke with a deep exhale and Phthalo felt as if he could fall into the undiscovered galaxies contained within Jaal’s eyes.</p><p>It was like there was suddenly a gravity well they feel into as their lips connected, Phthalo let one of his hands glide up to Jaal’s mane while Jaal’s hands enclosed on Ryder’s hips. It was a simple peck that lasted a few seconds but felt like hours of pure bliss, and when they pulled away, Phthalo was utterly breathless.</p><p>“Ah! L-Let me show you one more thing you might like. Lie down” Jaal stood, helping Ryder stand as well before he rushed off to the other side of the room to dig through some items.</p><p>“Okay, sure.” Phthalo let out a breathy laugh then laid down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>One second the room was normal then within the blink of an eye  the room was filled with a swirling purple and cobalt galaxy with stars that twinkled and sparkled like the real thing, the beauty of it took him back with a small gasp.</p><p>“Oh Jaal, it’s gorgeous...did you make this?” Phthalo was just as breathless as ever.</p><p>“Long ago. It’s not accurate. It’s more of a dream, really.”Jaal tried to explain, moving to lay down on the floor next to Ryder “Just one more thing I want to take apart and figure out...and now I have someone to do it with.” </p><p>Their hands intertwined and they laid next to each other in comfortable silence, gazing into the swirling galaxy above them, and Phthalo could have sworn it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen if Jaal wasn’t laying right next to him.</p><p>“My mother is going to love you” he said after a while, glancing over at Ryder “I’m sorry” Phthalo gasped and punched Jaal’s arm with a chuckle.</p><p>“How dare you! I love Sahuna!” He sat up on his elbows “and I can’t wait to ask her about you as a baby.” He grinned, snuggling up to Jaal’s side and wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>“Hmmm, what have I gotten myself into?” He asked playfully, embracing Ryder, gently patting his back.</p><p>They stayed on the floor gazing up at the stars for a while until Phthalo eventually passed out, Jaal stared down lovingly at the human he was currently cuddling. Jaal knew their relationship was going to be a difficult, some Angarans would disapprove of their relationship and it would be hard with fighting the Kett, but Jaal was willing to put in the effort because he truly loved Phthalo. Kissing Ryder’s forehead before closing his own eyes and slowly drifting to sleep, blissfully happy.</p><p>————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it isn’t the best and there is probably a decent amount of typos, but the only way to improve is to just keep working at it, and that’s what I hope to achieve by writing these :)  </p><p>Anyway thank you for reading! I appreciate any constructive feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>